Airborne
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, RaiKim] With the breeze ruffling her hair, Rai holding her close, and the shadowy night slipping past, nothing else mattered.


**Title:** Airborne

**Fandom:** Xiaolin Showdown

**Pairing:** Raimundo/Kimiko

**Rating: **PG-13

**Word Count: **3,361

**Summary/Description: **With the breeze ruffling her hair, Rai holding her close, and the shadowy night slipping past, nothing else mattered.

**Warning/Spoilers:** Violence, but nothing big, really. I've only seen a couple of the Wudai episodes, so no spoilers either. Some suggestiveness.

**A/N: **I felt like writing some Wudai-ass-kicking-ness, so. There you have it. Also wanted to do something RaiKim again, so. There you have it. This takes place in the hazy realm of the future, and the Xiaolin Warriors are about 16/17. (And yes, still Wudai, because I doubt they'll advance to the next level that quickly.) Just for the purposes of this story alone, I'm going to assume that Chase, Wuya and Jack have teamed up again, and are being all evil, and annoying, and we're-gonna-rule-the-world-in-all-our-magnificent-evilness-bwahahahaha-etc. I also assumed that the Xiaolin Monks can use their elements and powers without doing the Orion Formation, improbable and impossible as it is.

**Disclaimer:** Insert appropriate denial of ownership here.

* * *

The sleek jungle cat stalked towards her, purring almost innocently. Its velvety black coat shifted and glinted; its muscles rippled in a smooth undulation. The dark red of its eyes were trained on her.

Kimiko Tohomiko smirked. The jaguar likewise, licking his chops.

In the span of a breath, the teen's shadowy form went from languidly uncaring to battle-ready and fierce. She stretched out an elegant hand, sheathed in scarlet flames, and beckoned, once.

With a hungry snarl and a rush of displaced air, the cat was upon her, and she was ready. Its front paws only had her pinned to the ground by her shoulders for scarce seconds before the powerful kick she delivered to its underbelly sent it hurtling. It landed on its feet with an angry yowl, but the Dragon of Fire didn't give it time to collect its wits. She vaulted into the air, her right fist clenched and outstretched to place a blow with her descent.

The jaguar growled, low and guttural. Black claws slipped out of its padded feet with nary but a click, and he swiped at his oncoming attacker viciously. Kimiko managed to twist to the side, and landed on her feet a couple yards away. Immediately, she rebounded, tearing towards Chase Young's entrapped warrior. She was a red blur, ponytails whipping about her furiously, features entrenched with determination.

"Judo Lee Flip: Fire!"

The scarlet flames of the Xiaolin warrior's long-time move made a circadian cordon around the roaring animal, singing its fur, evoking sharp hisses of pain. Kimiko ended the battle with a final blow to its flank. The animal yowled, flying into a brick wall, only to slump down onto the ground, unconscious.

The girl gave a firm grunt, and a sharp nod. She made a quick perusal of the abandoned city block, checking up briefly on her fellow Wudai Warriors. Clay was in a nearby parking lot, taking on Wuya's rock giants. Though the stony beasts were like ugly, primal phoenixes – resurrecting themselves each time he destroyed them – the sturdy cowboy didn't even look winded. Omi was brawling with a battalion of Jack-bots on a rooftop with his usual frenetic vigour. A blue haze whizzing around in the stratosphere marked Rai, going at it head to head with Wuya herself.

Kim's eyes narrowed and she took another look at her surroundings, slowly this time. She could see no sign of Jack Spicer, or Chase Young. Her instincts, however, told her that they were no doubt lurking around the corner, like the conniving cowards they were, waiting to catch the Wudai Warriors unawares.

She wasn't given any more time to ponder upon that, though, as three more of Chase's combatants slunk out of the shadows; a lion, a panther, and a particularly ferocious-looking cheetah. She clenched her fists, and bared her teeth ever so slightly in annoyance. She _hated_ cats.

…Especially smart ones, she decided as the trio of jungle beasts circled her, tails waving behind them indolently, in incongruence with the deadly, wild looks on their faces. They were going to attack her simultaneously, she realised. Her mouth twisted into a frown, and she wondered idly how she was going to get out of this one.

The lion roared, showcasing a set of serrated, gleaming white teeth. His rough tongue lapped at his maw wetly, and the golden-brown mane shifted and shuddered. Kimiko scoffed at the display. If they thought they could intimidate her into defeat, they had another thing coming. She slipped a hand into her robe, and came out with the golden, star-shaped Shen Gong Wu. She twisted it between her fingers, and waited.

They stalked around her in prowling, hunching fashion, waiting for her to show some sign of fear, some weak point that they could attack to their advantage.

The panther was the first to realise that none was forthcoming. With visible impatience, he pounced.

A quick blast from the Star of Hanabi sent him spinning back. His comrades rushed forward in tandem, meaning to attack her flanks. The Tohomiko heiress leapt into the air, hoping to make them crash headlong into each other and thereby kill two birds – well, cats – with one stone. However, the beasts skidded to a halt just before collision, cunning flashing in their crimson eyes.

Kimiko dropped to the ground, just a tad unsteadily, scowling. The jungle cats were rapidly advancing once again, teeth bared. Kimiko managed to catch the cheetah with a jump kick to the jaw, but the lion immediately retaliated with a claw-tipped swipe, slashing at the Dragon of Fire's silhouetted form. Kimiko collected gashes to her stomach and arm before she could back away a few paces, clutching her abdomen, pain sizzling throughout her fiery body.

"Damn it," she muttered darkly. She wouldn't be able to take them on one by one; she had to assail them with a first-rate technique that would take care of them all in one fell swoop.

It didn't look like she'd be afforded the luxury of assistance, either. A quick glance at her team-mates proved them to still be busy handling their own opponents. The squadron of Jack-bots thinned out progressively as Omi unleashed style after style of martial arts on them. Clay was dealing with the stone giants as best as he could. The landscape was pretty much torn up from the numerous Seismic Kicks that he'd delivered. But to fully gain the upper hand, he'd have to rely on Raimundo to at least immobilise Wuya. The Brazilian was currently weaving through the clouds, dodging shots from both the Woozy Shooter and the Silk Spitter, being fired by the cackling Heylin witch.

Kimiko's mouth flattened into a thin line.

She straightened, ignoring the dull agony poking at her wounds. The entrapped warriors were encircling her once again, grinning leers painted on their feline faces. Power pulsed and tensed throughout their musculature bodies. They believed that they had the upper hand, and were eager to make a meal of the petite Japanese girl within the circle. Three pairs of carmine eyes flashed.

A muscle flexed in the girl's cheek, and she bit down on her lip in fleeting worry. It had been two hours since they had gone into the Wudai Orion Formation, and her powers were waning a bit. But she was damned if that was going to stop her from giving her all to sweeping the floor with feline-butt. She latched onto her trademark courage and tamped down on the sliver of apprehension that had wormed its way into her mind.

It was way past time to finish this.

The Wudai warrior fell into a crouch, giving herself momentum to propel out of the circle of beasts. In a flurry of perfectly coordinated movement, she leapt thirty feet away, spun, and shot an arm out, crying,

"Wudai Mars Fire!"

Calling on her element, Kimiko sent a concentrated stream of flames towards the jungle cats. She felt the power leave her in a sudden reflux, and it left her weakened and faint. The lion and the panther went down easily, their bodies caught up in the fiery blaze as they were forced backwards. The cheetah, however, had agility and swiftness on his side. He shot out of range, and before Kimiko could redirect her attack, it was rushing towards her with frightening speed. The Japanese girl's eyes widened. There was no way she could dodge that hurtling mass of fur, claws and teeth; much less retaliate. It was zipping straight towards her, she was wide open and defenceless, adhered to the spot; she had no time…

…And just exactly why weren't her feet on the ground?

Kimiko looked around. It took her a while to notice that she was airborne. A little longer than that to register the arm that was secured around her waist. Everything else slid into place when she heard a more or less mischievous chuckle near her ear.

"What's up, Fire Girl?"

She turned to glare at Rai as he carried them higher into the stratosphere. The dark shadow of a boy, rimmed in blue, was grinning roguishly.

"Put me _down_," she snarled, wriggling against his chest. And she certainly didn't blush when she did; no she didn't.

"And leave you in the hands of two hundred pounds of lean, mean kitty? Nah, I don't think so."

"I was handling it just fine," she snapped, piqued.

"Riiiiiight. And I suppose that explains why you're bleeding, frazzled, and why you were a prime candidate for the day's special, stir-fry Kimiko."

She jabbed him in the stomach with an elbow to express how much she appreciated his sarcasm.

"I would've handled him _eventually_, okay?" she groused.

"Of course," Raimundo agreed genially. "Even though your power's waned so much that right now you're not even producing enough heat to tickle me, much less do me any significant damage."

"…Stop making sense, damn it."

He chuckled again, shaking his messy head.

"You're welcome, Fire Girl."

"Thank you," she mumbled from somewhere down in her oesophagus. In response, he tightened his grip around her waist.

The ground blurred by beneath them, and the sky above them was a vast, endless blue cavern. Kimiko breathed in fresh, unpolluted air, and despite herself, felt herself begin to relax. It was quiet and peaceful up here, and something about it had a calming effect. She smiled, and relished in the feel of it. It was almost heavenly, this sense of being totally free, unfettered by obligation or duty.

As all things, however, it was hardly perpetual. In a moment, she snapped back to reality when something hit her.

"Where did you come out from all of a sudden, anyway?" she asked, swivelling in Raimundo's arms to face him. "Where's Wuya? Did you beat her?"

The Brazilian's moue descended into a frown, and his brow furrowed.

"Wuya fled. One minute she was shooting at me like a mad woman and spouting that world domination spiel, and the next, she was gone." He paused, reflecting. "Man, it was _weird_."

The Dragon of Fire twirled on a lock of hair pensively as she nodded in agreement. That _reeked_ of weird. She looked down to the earth. The city streets were bare; the jungle cats, rock giants and robots seemingly having left. That was quick, she thought, eyebrows raising. Omi and Clay were currently regrouping, and Dojo was crawling out from whatever rock he'd been holed up under all battle-long.

"Come to think of it, this whole afternoon was strange," the Tohomiko heiress commented. "Did you see Jack or Chase even once?"

The Dragon of the Wind cocked his head to the side thoughtfully.

"No… Now that you mention it, I haven't. And yet, they both sent their goons into the fight. Almost as if it was…"

Kimiko gasped, a short, explosive sound. The width of her eyes grew as a sudden light came upon her, making clear the odd details of the afternoon.

"Almost as if it was all just a distraction…"

Raimundo's arms grasped her almost painfully tightly as he made the same revelation as she had precious seconds later.

"Master Fung… The Dojo…"

"Omi! Clay!" The girl's yell could have been heard for miles; the panic in it was clear and sharp. The Dragons of Water and Earth looked up simultaneously, as did the ancient dragon. Kimiko swallowed as Rai made an abrupt turn, and dived downwards, heading towards their companions.

"We've got to get back to the Temple! Now!"

* * *

_A few hours later…_

"Ooooowww," Kimiko moaned, slumped down onto the stairs of the temple. Omi toppled over next to her, his little round head bumping soundlessly against the concrete.

"Well done, young Warriors," Master Fung intoned solemnly from behind them, hands tucked into the sleeves of his tunic. Even after the attack on the Dojo, and the subsequent two hour long fight that had followed, he still looked as aloof and composed as ever. "I do not think that Chase Young and his associates shall be bothering us for quite some time."

"He better not," Rai grumbled, massaging the muscles in his upper arms. "I don't think I'll be able to fight like that for a few months."

"You an' me both, pardner." The Westerner was propped up against a pillar, fanning himself with his voluminous hat. "I cain't even _think_ about fightin' right now, much less _do_ anythin'."

"I too must admit that I am a bit fatigued," Omi panted out as he lay splayed out on the ground.

"Do not worry, my young monks," their master said kindly, with a rare smile. "You shall be given ample time to rest and relax." He turned to go, glancing over his shoulder at them. There was relief, as well as gratitude, tucked away in the depths of those old eyes. "You all well deserve it."

With that he was gone, disappearing into the impending darkness of the Temple grounds. After giving them a few more congratulatory pats on the backs, and making a few wisecracks, Dojo slithered after him.

The Wudai Warriors were left alone. Omi curled up on the floor, his usual abundant energy utterly spent. Clay tucked his hat over his head, obscuring his blond locks and his brown eyes, and seemed to fall into slumber immediately. Raimundo continued to knead his sore muscles, green eyes marking the night sky absently.

Kimiko sighed, deep and low. It had been a taxing day, and she was still a bit frazzled and blindsided by the whole thing, as if the whole day had just pushed past, leaving her as a bewildered observant. An evening in Jersey, searching for Wu; Jack, Wuya and Chase's unexpected attack; her battle with the jungle cats; those few peaceful moments that she'd spent airborne with Rai, and then being hurled back into chaos with the realisation of their enemies' plans.

And a clever plan it had been, too. The Xiaolin warriors might have gone back to searching for Shen Gong Wu after the fight if Kimiko had not noticed that something was amiss. Who knew what might have happened to Master Fung and the other acolytes in that case. Their sensei was still a formidable fighter, but he was getting on in his years, and would not have been able to handle the combined might of Chase, Wuya, and Jack, no matter how inept the latter was.

They had arrived without a second to spare, just as Chase had been about to land a crushing blow on a kneeling Master Fung. Omi had barrelled into the dark, overgrown lizard, taking them both to the floor, and locking them both in fierce combat, while their sensei made his escape. Clay had found Jack and a small army of his robots sneaking around the gardens, and proceeded to take on the arrogant teen and his metal warriors.

That had left Raimundo and Kimiko to deal with Wuya and Chase's entrapped fighters. And that hadn't been easy. While the Dragons of Wind and Fire were exhausted from their earlier battles, their enemies looked fresh and energetic. The Heylin Witch wasted no time in attacking Kimiko with cackling, taunting energy, while Rai was barraged by the jungle cats.

The Japanese girl couldn't help but break out into a cold sweat now, thinking about how many close calls they'd had. Wuya had been relentless, assailing the Wudai Warrior with all manner of Shen Gong Wu, and the cats had been just as fierce and inexorable with Rai as they had been with Kimiko. The Brazilian had been perpetually on his toes and in the air when fighting them.

Somehow, though, by a show a sheer determination, reckless force and heroic teamwork, the Xiaolin Warriors had come out on top. Chase, Jack and Wuya had been driven away successfully, and the Temple and the Shen Gong Wu were safe.

Kimiko sighed deeply, and sat up, curling her legs beneath her body.

"It's warm out," she commented absently to Rai, the only other Dragon who seemed to be awake.

"Yeah?" he replied musingly. He raised a hand, and beckoned to the air. Seconds later, a wonderfully cold zephyr swept down and cascaded over her. She shivered pleasantly, and grinned at her friend.

"Thanks," she said.

"No big," he answered, shrugging.

"I don't know how you can summon the strength to do just _that_," she continued, basking in the cool breeze. "I'm totally wiped out."

Raimundo gave another shrug, and this one held a sliver of his trademark mischievousness.

"I have my tricks." He winked.

Kimiko laughed.

"Sure you do, Rai. Sure."

The friendly silence stretched for a few minutes more, Kimiko reposing calmly, and Rai calling down small gusts of wind for her intermittently.

"Listen," he said eventually. "I think I have enough energy to go for one last spin before hitting the sack." He stretched out his arms in question. "Wanna come?"

Kimiko didn't have to take long to answer. Earlier that day, when she had been unexpectedly picked up by Rai, she had been a little angry, and a little annoyed, but the feeling that she'd gotten, flying aimlessly with him, his arms secure around her, his warm chest a solid presence at her back… it was hard to describe. But… as much as she was loath to admit it… she had enjoyed it. Flying with Dojo, or on a plane had never been that thrilling. And she wouldn't pass up a chance to experience that feeling one more time.

"Okay," she agreed, getting up. "But you better not try anything," she added in warning, her register taking on an almost playful light.

Raimundo gasped, pressing a hand to his chest, and feigned being appalled.

"Kimiko! I'm insulted. When have you known me to be anything other than a perfect gentleman?"

The girl half-smirked, half-glared at him. He laughed rakishly, and in three strides, was in front of her. In one fluid movement, he scooped her into his arms, went Wudai, and shot off into the atmosphere.

Kimiko gulped a bit nervously. When he had asked her to join him, she had assumed that he would hold her in the same fashion as he had that afternoon. He hadn't, though. If anything, this position was even worse, allowing her to feel the hard, tense muscles of his stomach in fine definition, pressing the side of her breast to his chest. But, they were already airborne, so there was nothing she could do about it. She could only loop her arms around his neck for balance, and blush furiously when that action moulded them together even more closely.

"You okay?" the Dragon of Wind asked, cutting through the cool night air.

"Yeah," she replied, a tad shakily, with none of the fiery snappishness that he'd expected. He didn't comment on it, though, and just kept flying.

The Dragon of Fire gave a deep breath, and willed herself to relax. This… this was nice. The wind on her face, the stars twinkling in the sky like miniature prisms, the heady sensation, Rai…

Sometimes, yeah, he could be the hugest pain in the ass in existence, and there were days where she swore that she was going to make him regret that he had ever been born. The teasing, the jokes, the maddening arrogance… they infuriated her sometimes. But right here, right now, she couldn't really bring herself to care.

And, yeah, she knew that she shouldn't be taking a night time ride with Rai, not at this crucial point in time when their enemies were amassing and had probably already laid another one of their dastardly plans to hatch. She should be resting up, or training, preparing for the next imminent battle. No matter what Master Fung had said, she couldn't help but think that Chase Young and his cohorts would be on the move soon again.

But right here, right now, all of that was insignificant. With the breeze ruffling her hair, Rai holding her close, and the shadowy night slipping past, she could cast all problems and duty and taboo to the wind, and stay airborne and free with him for a few minutes more.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I know, I sorta skipped over the Temple fight scene with Chase and Jack and Wuya. I'm lazy like that, and I just didn't have another fight scene in me. /shrug/

Yeah, so, review!


End file.
